Operation AFTER
by Happynomnom
Summary: What happened after Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.? Numbuh 1 arrives at GKND headquarters. What dangerous missions will await him? Will he ever return to Earth and see his team? And what happens when a seemingly unbeatable enemy threatens to destroy the entire universe- starting with the KND? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, happynomnom here. I've been thinking a lot about Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. lately, and I finally decided to (try to) write about what happens after. Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, Mr. Warburton does.  
**

* * *

I cried for days after I left earth. I wasn't ashamed. I cried for my parents, my home, and of course, my team. My best friends in the whole universe. The universe. It was my duty to protect the entire universe from now on. I straightened up in the pilot seat. I had to be strong. I wiped away one last tear and gazed out of the front window. I had to admit, it was beautiful. Thousands of shimmering stars stretching forwards into the endless black void of space. Clusters of small asteroids and meteors racing by each other. An occasional comet, streaking past my ship in a sparkling blur.

Soon everything became a blur. My routines- combat training in the main room, of which, proved to be quite difficult thanks to my space suit, which I had to apparently wear at all times. It was bulky and heavy and I had a hard time moving around in it. After only a few minutes practicing in it, I would be drenched in sweat and exhausted. On the bright side, it meant that I was building stamina and muscles as well. Eating floating blobs of food (the scientists thought it would be funny to put a zero gravity switch on the wall so I could float around whenever I felt like it, and yes, it was pretty funny) in the 'kitchen', which was basically a fridge, a microwave, a toaster, and a lot of instant food packages stocked in the cupboards. There was the mechanical room which contained the engine and other technological components. I tried to avoid that room as often as possible. It reminded me too much of Numbuh 2. Instead I spent hours by the front window, either simply enjoying the scenery or fiddling and experimenting with the console. Otherwise, I would play some videogames on the large, flat-screen TV mounted on the side wall. I became surprisingly nostalgic while playing. It just wasn't the same without Numbuh 3 or 4 yelling at the top of their lungs beside me.

Sleep came easily, but sleep itself wasn't. My slumbers were filled with dreams and memories of life at home. Going to the candy store, eating ice cream, going to school, and most of all, going on missions. Luckily, I would remind myself after a particularly hard night, more missions were in store for me. And then the little voice in the back of my brain would whine about how they wouldn't be the same without Numbuh 5 lecturing me.

Finally, after three and a half months of the same boring schedule and the very rare, brief, hardly understandable conversations with the scientists back in some desolate control room on Earth, the intercom crackles to life.

"Control to mothership. Numbuh 1, do you read? Over."

"Mothership to Control, Numbuh 1 reporting for duty. I read you loud and clear."

"Excellent. You are approaching Galactic KND headquarters, coordinates eleventy-ba hundred 250, V34. The prompted access code is-" The scientist on the other line rattles off a long string of random numbers that I definitely won't remember.

"Uh," I begin, "I don't think I can remember that…"

"Haha," he laughs, whoever he is. "I know." Suddenly the monitor stationed on the console lights up and the same string of numbers appears on my screen.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I mutter. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope. You are 53 clicks away from the base. 50. 45. 40." I drown him out, because suddenly I am completely distracted by an incredible sight. An enormous, glowing, tree, buzzing with activity, floating in the middle of space, quickly approaching. It's unpossible. It's huge. It had to be about the same size as Earth itself. Small rockets are darting to and from the base. I spot ships docking, I see ships unloading weird, unearthly objects from their cargos. Then again, I suppose everything is unearthly here.

My monitor crackles. I gape at the sight of the being on the other end. Correction: Probably everyone here is unearthly as well. A serious looking purple and blue thing with four eyes stares at me.

"Access code?" he warbles.

"Uh…" I shake myself. I have to display a good first impression. I salute, and read off the string of numbers from off the corner of the monitor.

"Access granted. Welcome to Galactic Kids Next Door Headquarters, Numbuh 1." He smiles. "Please dock at gate 34." The screen goes dead. I blink a few times, still somewhat stupefied at everything.

"Well?!" someone bursts out. The scientist! It appears that he hadn't left just yet. "What's it like, what's it like?!" he cries.

"Donald! Get off the intercom this instant!" yells a familiar voice in the background.

"Numbuh 74. 239?!" I interrupt suddenly. It's so comforting to hear his familiar voice, albeit annoying.

"Numbuh 1. Is everything running smoothly?"

"Yes, sir. I'm docking right now. I'm not sure how to, actually." As if on cue, my screen lights up again. It asks what dock I had been assigned to. I type 34 in. "Never mind, everything's fine."

"Good. We just received an super-triple-important message from the GKND's leader. She wants you to go directly to her office to speak with you. She says a garde will meet you at docking station 34 to escort you."

"Roger that. Wow," I breathe, surprised. I feel quite flattered. But maybe it's just standard protocol or something. "Alright, I'm arriving at the dock. Numbuh 1, over and out."

* * *

Sitting in her hybrid-leather chair, watching the footage of a British bald boy docking his ship, high above the bulking mass of all the bustling operatives from all over the galaxy, in the very top glass spire of the treehouse, was the leader of the GKND. She chuckled slightly.

"So this is the legendary earthling, Nigel Uno."

* * *

**Yay, hope you enjoyed the first bit! It's a little bit boring, I think, but stay tuned, because I promise it'll get more interesting from here on out!  
**

**Remember to review pleeease! **

**-happynomnom :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello little chums. This chapter is hopefully a tad bit more exciting... Anyways, I have put in two references. Should be obvious enough. XD I don't own either of them! And I didn't want to do a crossover, because it doesn't really involve _that _much, well, crossing over. **

**Also Nigel may possibly acquire superpowers. Bad idea?! Comment below, lol.**

**Anyways, enjoy and review please!**

* * *

I'm stepping out of the ship and onto the dock in an almost drunken stupor. The system that everyone seems to be following looks so organized and purposed that it almost looks choreographed. Alien beings pass crates and boxes and bags of who knows what down lines and lines, sometimes setting aside things at exactly the same time. They look incredibly efficient. At home, we would probably just carry new supplies or deliveries one at a time, into the treehouse, and then back out and in again. A voice suddenly interrupts my thoughts.

"Well, well, look what we have here. An earthling," says an unseeable figure teasingly. I whip around, but I can't find the speaker, who sounded like he was mere inches away.

"Show yourself," I respond as confidently as I can manage.

"Alright." There is a sudden pop and a stocky, well-built, human-like being appears centimeters in front of me. Startled, I step backwards and trip over my own feet. I go tumbling to the ground. He guffaws, slapping his knee. "Ah," he sighs, wiping a tear away. "That never gets old." He offers a hand, and I take it. Pulling me on to my feet, he apologizes. "I always do that to newbies. Don't worry, it's nothing personal."

"Right…" I mutter, looking sideways.

"Anyways, I'm Number 4, from planet Lorin." He offers a hand.

"Wait, you're Numbuh 4? That makes no sense. My teammate back at home is Numbuh 4." I frown.

"Oh, not Numbuh. Number," he replies, grinning.

"Uh. Okay."

"Well, anyways, shall we get going?" He offers me his arm.

"Uh, I think I'm good." There's absolutely no way I'm holding his hand or arm or whatever. He laughs heartily.

"No, no. We're teleporting. But you need to be in contact with me," he explains.

"Teleporting? How? I've never heard of any 2x4 technology like that!" He laughs again.

"There wasn't any technology involved. I was born with it." He smirks.

"Born?! With like, superpowers?" I ask incredulously.

"Yup. Pretty cool, huh?" He winks at a passing figure. I glance over at her. She has weird, flowing hair. Like, literally. She's pretty enough, I suppose, though not my type. But her hair. It's moving. Like a river or something. Rippling and stuff.

"Uh. Is… uh. Everybody like this?" He glances at me.

"Like what?"

"Like… you. And her." I motion to the back of the retreating girl.

"You mean, do we all have superpowers or weird, unearthly traits?" he asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah! Exactly."

"No, but it's possible to create artificial powers or surge with our latest 2x4 technology," he explains. Before I can react, he looks at me impatiently. "Bruh, I know this is like, all new to you and stuff, but we gotta go now or else I'm going to get demoted." With that he grabs my arm and suddenly the world tilts upside down. Then everything turns black.

It's like being sucked into a vacuum cleaner. Shuuup. Dead silence and only endless black void. You can't breathe either. Pop. Suddenly my feet slam onto the ground and I tumble forward.

"Ugh," I groan. "That was terrible."

"Bruh. Bruh, you okay? Do you wanna vomit, 'cause there're some paper bags over here," says Number 4.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" I yell suddenly, springing up.

"Chillax, man. To be honest, you took it pretty well. One time there was this one kid who passed out. Usually people just vomit. So far, nobody hasn't gotten any side effects. So you're either lucky or special." He chuckles, offering me a hand- again. Rather ticked off, I take it, and he pulls me to my feet. Again.

"So, who's this leader person?" I ask carefully.

"She's waiting for you. Right this way, please." He leads me around a corner to a large set of double glass doors. On the other side, I can see a person sitting in a tall backed chair, facing the window, so I can't see their face. Or anything except for their hands resting on the sides, for that matter. "Good luck, man."

"Wait, aren't you comi-" There's a pop and he's already disappeared. "Jeez," I mutter. "Well, here goes nothing." I take a deep breath and push open the doors.

* * *

"Welcome to the Galactic Kids Next Door, Nigel," says the person. Definitely female.

"Thank you, sir." I salute, even though she probably can't see me. I hear her laugh. It sounds like a pealing bell.

"Please, no need to call me sir. I'm Numbuh 007, the leader of the GKND." The chair flips around and I gasp. She's beautiful. Like, Jesus Christ. I feel stunned. I'm speechless. She has striking raven hair tipped frosty white. Ice blue eyes. She looks quite young, maybe the same age as me?! I'm totally mesmerized.

"Y-yes sir," I mumble distractedly. Stupid, stupid Nigel. "I mean." I clear my throat. "Yes, Numbuh 007." She laughs again. She stands up and beckons over to me. Her figure is slender and curvy. She looks delicate enough to break with a single touch. She laughs again.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 1. I'm a lot tougher than I look," she says, eyes twinkling.

"What?" I ask stupidly. "How did you know… oh, can you read minds?" I say, half-jokingly.

"Yes, aren't you clever." She grins again. "And yes, I'm ten. Same age as you. And thank you, by the way. I'm flattered." I feel my face heat up severely. I look down at my feet, unsure of what to say. "Anyways," she continues, "we here at the GKND have been analyzing and watching you, and obviously, since you're here, you've proved to be the best on your planet, if not in your galaxy. And one of the first things we do to new operatives here is put them through a couple of… tests, I'll call them. Just to evaluate some skill levels and compatibility with different environments, and that sort of thing. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Hm. I suppose Number 4 did his little teleporting prank, did he not?"

"Yup."

"Well then, I'm sure he also mentioned the artificial superpowers bit. Ah, I see he did." She frowns. The test should be able to decipher what kind of powers you'd be well suited with."

"Wait, you can just like, inject superpowers into me?" I exclaim.

"That's the idea," she says, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "So. I'm sure you're quite sick of sitting still, so let's get started, hmm?"

"Yes please," I respond, smiling.

"Alright." She snatches a communicator device that I've never seen before off her office desk. "Calling Sector T-1. Report for duty."

"Yes sir!" yelled back someone. "On our way, sir!" There was a sudden pop and three operatives resembling werewolves popped out. I backed away uncertainly.

"Nigel, this is Sector T-1. Meet Numbuhs Feral, Snarl, and Snap." She motions to each one respectively. I have an extremely hard time trying not to laugh.

"Sector T-1, Numbuh 1 here-"

"Wait, this is Numbuh 1? Like, the earthling?!" Snap exclaims excitedly. His teammates biff him, shushing him.

"Yes, I was just getting to that. I want to put him through test I-90, if you would be so helpful." She grins, turning to me. "I'll meet you down there. I just need to get changed out of this thing first," she mutters, gesturing to the billowing robes fitted perfectly to her figure.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask.

"They aren't to great for fighting," she replies, winking.

"Who will you be fighting?" I frown. She grins.

"You."

* * *

**wheeeee hope you enjoyed it! Numbuh 007 is my OC, btw. And she's a Veela, which is why she's so striking. *harry potter fans briefly remember that little scene from the fourth book***

**stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE IF YOU LIKED IT!  
**

**-happynomnom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo. Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. I've been pretty busy lately, since school is starting and stufffff… well, here it is. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE AND FOLLOW!**

* * *

"I wanna press the button!" hollers Snap. I watch in amusement as the three operatives squabble over who gets to press which button. Meanwhile, I'm standing in the centre of a bare room. The three operatives sit in a sort of overhanging balcony, with a perfect view of the room below. The wallpaper has been stripped off the walls, and white fluorescent lights dangle from the ceiling. I wander around the room, waiting to start the test. My footsteps echo loudly.

"Would you three quit it already?" asks a voice suddenly. Silence ensues. I glance up towards the balcony. Numbuh 007 has arrived. She's dressed in some sort of shiny, white, one-piece fighting suit that hugs her figure. "Alright then, let's get started. Numbuh 1, are you ready?"

"Yes," I reply promptly.

"Okay then. All systems clear?" she asks, turning towards the three kids.

"Yes sir!" they chorus, fussing over last second details.

"Okay. Boot up the simulation." A cluster of beeping noises proceeds. I watch as Numbuh 007 reclines comfortably in one of the chairs.

"Wait, didn't you say that you'd be fighting me?" I question suddenly. It certainly doesn't look like she will be.

"Oh, don't worry, Numbuh 1. You'll get your chance. That is, if you pass these tests first." She winks at me. Feral, Snarl, and Snap are buzzing around the controls, double-checking final commands. A large, red hologram lights up in the centre of the room, ready to count down. "Begin simulation I-90 in 3… 2… 1…"

The room has changed in a matter of seconds. The walls look like water, shimmering and transforming. Later I realize that the room is entirely made up of metal scales, similar to those on a chameleon. They alter and reorganize themselves according to the simulation commands. Abruptly, I can't see anything, because the room has been thrown into pitch black darkness. I automatically adjust my body into a fighting stance, waiting anxiously. I listen carefully to the silence, not daring to even breathe. All of a sudden, I hear swift footsteps to my right, quickly approaching. Instinctively, I thrust out my right arm, and my fist meets its target with a satisfying thud. I hear my unseen enemy fall to the ground. Thud thud thud. Footsteps running at me from behind. I dodge to the left at the last possible second, sticking out my leg. The pursuer trips over it, stumbling towards the ground. I pant heavily, waiting for my next adversary.

The darkness has opened up my other senses dramatically. I can practically taste the air. This time, when my next target approaches, I try focusing on using my instinct only. When the pressure in my stomach finally reaches a breaking point, I launch myself forward. I feel the air whooshing above my head as I duck a punch, dropping to the ground. I somersault to the left, thrusting my leg out, and spring up again. The attacker briefly loses his balance and so I take the opportunity to shove him over, giving him one last kick in the gut (or at least, what I think is his gut) for good measure. He falls to the ground with a soft thump.

"All clear," says the computer from the darkness. There's a sudden flash of red, and the lights begin to gradually brighten. I survey the scene. Three metal automatons lie haphazardly across the ground, with various dents marked on their surfaces. I glance up at the balcony, where the four operatives seem to be deep in discussion. Numbuh 007 points to some sort of screen, which from here is too far away for me to see. My guess is that it's some sort of replay device. The other three nod slowly at something she says. Apparently the booth is now soundproof, since I can't hear anything they're saying. She claps her hands and they spring up, rushing towards the control board. There's a beep and whatever device is deactivated as she begins to address me.

"Congratulations, Numbuh 1. You passed the first simulation. We are preparing the second." She smiles. "Good luck." The computer begins countdown again and the room plunges into darkness once more.

* * *

**Hope you like it :D REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVE!**

**By the way, the next bit is almost done, so the next update will be pretty soon. Hopefully.**

-happynomnom


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Sector V's POV- remember to review follow n' fav!**

* * *

"Ugh…" Kuki muttered, her voice worn out. She rubbed her eyes, which were red and still puffy. She glanced around at the various used tissues littering the room as well her friends dejectedly, vaguely noticing that everyone including Numbuh 4 were still despondent. Numbuh 5 sat curled up in the armchair, staring at nothing in particular. Numbuh 2 sat on the floor, working on blueprints, and hiccup-sobbing occasionally. Numbuh 4 sat beside her, arms folded and looking rather cross. His eyes were puffy as well.

"This is stupid!" he suddenly exclaimed, startling even himself.

"Whaddya mean?" Numbuh 5 replied after a long silence.

"We're sitting here like crybabies-"

"We kind of are," Numbuh 2 added.

"Shut up! If N-Numbuh… 1-" There was a sudden sob. Numbuh 4 continued. "If Numbuh 1 was here, imagine how disappointed he would be!" He smacked his fist into his palm, jumping off the sofa. "We have to make'im proud!"

"And how d'ya suppose we do that?" Numbuh 5 asked sarcastically.

"I don't cruddy know!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "You're the cruddy leader!" At this Numbuh 5 moaned and buried her face into the cushions.

"Numbuh 4, don't be so mean!" exclaimed Numbuh 2.

"I'm not being mean! I'm just being honest!" And thus began the noisy argument that Numbuh 3 tried to drown out. Her world still felt hazy, like a bad dream. But the noise was starting to cut through the muffled silence of the past few days. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you two stop it?" she screamed, her eyes fiery. Dead silence pursued. "We lost Numbuh 1. And so we're fighting now? We only have each other and if you keep arguing, we won't even!" Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 glanced at each other guiltily. "Now apologize!" Kuki commanded, her voice firm.

"Sorry, mate."

"Yeah, sorry Numbuh 4."

"Numbuh 5's sorry too. I shoulda been being a better leaduh." Abby rubbed her face.

"I'm sorry too. I'm not sure why though," Numbuh 3 added, giggling slightly. For some reason, her laughter suddenly spread like a virus. Numbuh 2 let out a little snort, and soon they were all clutching their aching stomachs, howling with unexplainable laughter.

"Ah," Numbuh 4 murmured, wiping away a tear of joy, not sadness. "Thanks, Kuki. We needed that."

"Yeah," chorused Numbuhs 2 and 5.

"Anytime!" Kuki beamed. "Now, let's get to work!"

"You got dat right, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed, high-fiving her.

"Let's do this!" added Numbuh 2.

"Five!" Abby yelled, putting her hand out.

"Four!" Wally slapped his hand on top of hers.

"Three!" Kuki yelled, adding her sweater-sleeve-draped hand.

"Two!" Hoagie yelled. They hesitated, obviously in an awkward situation.

"We're one, okay guys?" Abby declared gently.

"One!" they replied, drawing strength from one another.

"Battlestations!" they cried, running to their posts and preparing for their first mission without Numbuh 1.

* * *

**Fanks for reading! Sorry it's so short, but I promise a longer chapter next time… Also, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS I LIKE CRIED AND STUFF I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**

**Also, AlexReyes19 asked what AFTER stands for: Another Final Tale Ending Remorse or something like that… I deleted my original one by accident…!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING and don't forget to review follow and fav!**

**-happynomnom **


End file.
